War
by a ship nerd
Summary: song and lyrics by poets of the fall. this story is not what you think, it is the title of the song used here. Centers around Marshall with MarshallXEverest. mystery. big mystery.


**Music starts**

The construction workers are driving in a truck, heading to the sight. It's day time, and Marshall, walking through the forest wearing a tweed jacket, approaches the road.

 _Do you remember standing on a broken field?_

 _White crippled wings beating the sky._

Marshall walks out of the forest just before the truck passes him.

 _The harbingers of war with their nature revealed,_

 _And our chances blowing by._

 _If I can let the memory heal,_

 _I will remember you with me on that field._

Marshall and Everest are in a field with each other as pups, playing.

 **Music picks up**

 _When I thought that I fought this war alone,_

 _You were there by my side on the front line._

Marshall and Everest hug together, embraced in their love.

 _When I thought I fought without a cause,_

 _You gave me a reason to try._

 **Music calms down**

It was late at night, Marshall was walking down the road with his flashlight. At least twice he jumped around thinking he heard something. Ahead of him was a crash.

 _Turn the page I need to see something new,_

 _For now my innocence is torn._

 _We cannot linger on this stunted view,_

 _Like rabid dogs of war._

A police officer is sitting at the driver's side of the car, not moving, not blinking. Even when Marshall stood next to him, his presence wasn't even acknowledged.

 _I will let the memory heal,_

Marshall thought he heard something, and snapped his attention over to it. When he turns back, all that is there is an empty seat. The officer had vanished right next to Marshall. His eyes widened, he turned around, and ran at full sprint into the forest.

 _I will remember you with me on that field._

 **Music picks up**

 _When I thought that I fought this war alone,_

The dark presence walks out of the lake, dressed in a funeral gown.

 _You were there by my side of the frontline._

 _And we fought to believe the impossible._

Marshall looks down at the broken light switch in his paw.

 _When I thought that I fought this war alone,_

 _We were one with our destinies entwined._

 _When I thought that I fought without a cause_

 _You gave me the reason why._

It's mid-day, Marshall wakes up with the light-switch still in his paw.

 **Music calms down**

He gets up off the forest floor, he sees a page floating down the stream next to him. He picks it up and reads it.

 _With no-one wearing their real face_

 _It's a whiteout of emotion_

 _And I've only got my brittle bones to break the fall_

 _When the love in letters fade_

 _It's like moving in slow motion_

 _And we're already too late if we arrive at all_

 **Music picks up**

 __Marshall is running through the forest at night, the flashlight his only light source and protection. He keeps spinning left and right, knowing something was out to get him.

 _And then we're caught up in the arms race_

 _An involuntary addiction_

 _And we're shedding every value our mothers taught_

Marshall sees another page in the branches of a pine tree, he picks it up and reads it.

 _So will you please show me your real face_

 _Draw the line in the horizon_

 _Cos I only need your name to call the reasons why I fought_

Marshall sees something that had to be impossible. There in front of him, motionless, was Everest standing there with her back to him.

 _When I thought that I fought this war alone_

 _You were there by my side on the frontline_

 _And we fought to believe the impossible._

Marshall hugged her, and held her close to him. Suddenly, he heard movement in the trees around him. He snapped his flashlight up and scanned around him. He was surrounded by taken.

 _When I thought that I fought this war alone,_

 _We were one with our destinies entwined._

Marshall lit a flare, the bright light held back the taken. He held Everest closer.

 _When I thought that I fought without a cause,_

 _You gave me the reason why._

It's day time, and Marshall is standing by the road. The truck filled with construction workers passes by him. They all looked back at him, and didn't realize what darkness they were heading straight for.

 **Music ends.**

Well guys, what do you think? I wanted to do a music/story cross. This is basically a preview to my other story, Marshall, wake up.

 **I OWN NOTHING HERE AT ALL!**


End file.
